Slip into Something Special
by lousiemcdoogle
Summary: "Even better," she called from the bathroom as she stepped out of her panties, the last piece of clothing to go. Rounding the bathroom door, she paused, waiting until she had his attention. He sat up, eyes roving her naked form, and she smirked at him. "It's invisible," she teased. Post-ep for 7.03, picking up where the episode ended. One shot. Complete.


**A/N: Special thanks to Bec/AnnieXM for reentering the smut cave in order to be my more-than-a-beta/almost-a-co-author/person-who-makes-my-words-sound-actually-good. My inner dirty old man thanks you. All mistakes are mine, though – this fic got banged out quick and dirty-like ;-) **

**Castle belongs to AWM and ABC**

* * *

><p>"Even better," she called from the bathroom as she stepped out of her panties, the last piece of clothing to go. Rounding the bathroom door, she paused, waiting until she had his attention.<p>

He sat up, eyes roving her naked form, and she smirked at him.

"It's invisible," she teased.

He stared at her, slack-jawed, as she moved toward him, coming to a halt between his knees.

It was too long since they had done this.

Her heart was pounding, her anticipation and arousal sending her blood coursing hot and fast through her veins. As his eyes took her in she felt the prickling tingle beneath her skin, his roving gaze leaving static bursts of electricity in his wake. The cool air of the loft hit her sensitive skin, sweeping over her hardening nipples, teasing them into tight peaks.

His eyes darkened as he lifted his hands to the back of her knees and, with a feather-light touch, drifted his fingers up the backs of her thighs, over the swell of her backside, to settle at her hips.

She lifted her hands to caress his face in like manner, up across his stubble, carding her fingers through his hair, gliding them down his neck to settle at his shoulders, tugging lightly at the collar of his dress shirt.

"I feel like one of us is a little overdressed for this party," she joked, and he nodded, lifting his eyes to meet hers.

"I've missed you," he breathed, thumbs sweeping her abdomen and hip bones, and she leaned forward, claiming his lips with hers as she started working on his buttons.

"We've had this conversation," she teased before coaxing his mouth open so she could sweep her tongue inside. He groaned into her mouth, and she felt the reverberations in his chest as she pushed his shirt over his shoulders.

He begrudgingly released her hips to free his arms of the shirt, then, in one fluid motion, he seized her around the waist and rolled her until she was pinned deliciously to the bed.

She rolled her hips against the growing tent in his pants, and he dropped his head to her shoulder. "If you do that, this won't last long," he mumbled, and she laughed.

"Take 'em off and get on with it, and you won't need to," she replied, her giggle becoming a gasp as he turned his head to nip and suck at the pulse point in her neck, the hot, wet suction of his mouth drifting down across her collar bone, pausing briefly to pay homage to her scar, before drifting across her breast. She knew she had missed him – missed this – but it still left her in awe, how her body responded to his worshipping mouth, the graze of his fingers across her skin, the heat burning through her from his eyes alone. She quivered beneath him – her hips undulated and crashed into his, her back arching off the bed as she began to lose control, seeking more of his mouth, his hands, his eyes. He nibbled at her sensitive peak, then soothed it with her tongue, and she scrambled to find purchase with her hands, finally threading them through his hair, tugging and clawing at him in encouragement.

Her hips bucked against his, her damp core pressing against the rough material of his pants, teasing her throbbing clit, eliciting a gasp from her parted lips. She needed him naked, needed _him._ Now. She groaned as he released her breast with a pop, grinning down at her.

"One thing at a time," he promised, sitting up to divest himself of pants, boxers, and socks in one swift motion, before returning to give equal attention to her other breast.

The feel of his skin against hers had her fingers itching to explore, sweeping across the beloved plains of his muscles, exalting in the firm breadth of his shoulders and buttocks, the new, raised scar of his bullet wound, up across his stomach and chest. She could feel his length hard and proud against her thigh, and she hitched her legs up to his waist to encourage him.

Her impatience must have been palpable as he moved back up to meet her mouth, his fingers gliding and curling until they dipped into her wet center, causing her to arch and moan into his mouth as his thumb found her clit.

She had missed those fingers – broad and talented, playing her like a fine instrument as they found the perfect rhythm, working her higher, filling the spaces that her own slimmer digits had been unable to reach during their months apart as she had cried into his pillow, aching for him.

"Cas– Castle," she gasped, her muscles clenching, simultaneously satisfied and searching for more. She arched up into him once more, claiming his mouth and sweeping her tongue against his in a way that left no doubt as to what she was craving.

His fingers left her, and she mewled in disappointment. He grinned down at her, even as she felt the press of his length at her entrance.

He didn't enter her right away, though.

No, he simply teased her with his head, gliding it up and down, leaving her body shaking in anticipation.

And the bastard was still grinning down at her playfully.

"Just savoring the moment," he said innocently, before shifting his hips suddenly and sliding home.

Oh.

_Ohhhhh_.

Her body stretched around him, reacquainting itself with the feel of being filled so completely, her inner muscles clenching. He paused, and she clung to him, tilting her chin back so she could look up at him through hooded eyes, and his smug grin softened to adoration as he gazed down at her, bending down to press a kiss to her mouth, before slowly easing almost all the way out of her.

The pace he set was surprisingly slow, considering how ready they both were for this. She could feel the tightness of his muscles, see the little frown of concentration as he eased in and out of her, achingly slowly.

She whimpered, curling her hips toward him, trying to get him to just move, dammit, and his eyes darkened to the color of midnight. She trailed a hand down his back to the firm swell of his ass, and she gave it a squeeze, repositioning her legs even higher.

Something between a groan and a roar broke from him, and his control snapped. He gripped her hip with one large hot hand, and snaked the other between them, working her clit as he pistoned his hips in and out, driving her higher and higher, causing her to buck and mewl and shake and oh, dear God, she was just about climbing out of her skin. The rhythm was punishing as he pushed deeper and longer and faster into her, her hips rolling as the coil in her abdomen tightened and tightened. Yet it was his words that sent her over the edge, the steady mumble of "I love you, Kate. I love you. I've missed you. God, I've missed you, and I love you," a stream of rumbles erupting from the overflow of his heart for her, and then the tsunami of pleasure burst upon her, wave after wave of sensation, lifting her, carrying her, and washing her to shore.

Then his own release broke free, and he pumped into her, spilling his seed and crying out her name, drawing out the ends of her orgasm with his.

He all but collapsed on top of her, chest heaving, but when he moved to roll away, she clung to him, keeping him inside her even as he softened.

"Stay. I need you close," she whispered, and he lifted his face just enough to smudge a kiss across her cheekbone.

"It's good to be home," he mumbled, voice already slurring with the approach of slumber. She allowed him to roll them both so she was cradled to his chest, and listened to the reassuring thump of his heart as they both drifted off to sleep.


End file.
